The Girl He Could Never Have
by Aprilsblue
Summary: Life's supposed to be one hell of a party where not everyone's invited. It's about the joy of being careless and getting what you want. The chase makes the game more fun for the player, right? But what can you do when the girl who lets you chase her doesn't want to be caught in the end? Do you give up when it gets harder with every step, if so...when? Rated M for a reason. OOC/AH
1. Prelude

**AN: As you can see this is my first story ****that I decided to publish...****so I'm going to apologize to you in advance. This idea just wouldn't leave my thoughts so I sat down and started writing without the intention to actually post it but, well...I just did, so... all you can do is****bite me ;)**

**The only thing that I own here it the plot...and some of the characters, but that's to come.**

**Enjoy, I guess...**

* * *

**Prelude**

Edward's POV:

"Eddie, my boy!"

"Emmett?"

"Who else could it be?! Did you expect somebody to call you, really?" Yep, definitely Emmett.

"No, what do you want?"

"It's lovely to hear your voice too, brother."

"Could you get to the point, I'm kinda busy here."

"You mean you're sitting at your office…"

"How did you know that?! Are you at the club?!" I said interrupting him.

"No, you asshole. I called the club, not your cell phone, not that you even noticed." Oh…that explains it.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you're sitting at your office, pretending to do some paper work but instead staring at other people having fun and probably looking for this girl you couldn't shut up about a couple of days ago…that definitely sounds very entertaining."

"Could you explain to me why I'm still not hanging up on you?! Cause I don't understand myself."

"Because I'm your favorite brother, duh!" Emmett said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You're my only brother, you moron!"

"It doesn't mean that I can't be your favorite brother only because there's no competition, that would be so not fair." Don't get me wrong, I love my older brother but he could always find a way to get on my nerves. He's sometimes so annoying and acts like a 5 year old…wait, he's always acting like a 5 year old! Sometimes I wonder if my parents would have even thought about having another child if they had known that their firstborn would be so retarded. "Eddie boy, could you explain to me one more time why it is that you prefer being completely alone in your office doing nothing than drinking with us at my place?"

"I already told you that I'm busy."

"Edward we both know it's bullshit! The only reason that you're even at the club now is because you're hoping that she'll come tonight. Man, it's not like you even know that she'll be there!"

"Either way I'm not coming to your party, Em."

"It's not a party! It's just a social gathering."

"Social gathering my ass! Music in your apartment is louder than the one at the club and this is saying something."

"Eddie…"

"Just let me be, Em. Next time, ok?"

"You always say that."

"And I always keep my word."

"True…but the next time you're here you could bring someone…like a girl."

"Emmett, you and I both know that I'm not…"

"…I'm not telling you to find yourself a wife just yet cause we both know that you don't even know how to settle down! This is mom's job, not mine. But maybe if you got laid you'd loosen up a bit. You're not so ugly, you know, it's genetical so it's impossible for you to be ugly when I'm such a looker."

"Emmett! If it was genetical then I'd be also dumb as you and this ain't happening! Trust me, I don't have troubles with getting laid, I could walk out of this room right now and just grab a girl…it's just that I don't feel like it."

"Edward, it's been 4 days since the last time you fucked someone and this isn't like you! You don't go a day without sex! Are you telling me that you're gay?!" Of course this is what my shit of a brother would get out of my response. Just fucking great. It's impossible for us to be siblings…he just has to be adopted!

"NO! You're such an idiot! I'm just not up for a random fuck, that's all."

"You're not up for a random fuck?! Are you kidding me?! What the heck, man?! You're you for fuck's sake! You're a guy! We're always up for random sex! And you're sure you're not becoming gay?"

"Do you want me to call Rose and tell her what you just told me? I'm reminding you that you're also a guy. I don't think that your fiancé would appreciate it if I told her that the man she's going to marry is 'always up for random sex'. Do you really want to sleep on the couch till the wedding? Cause I can definitely make that happen for you, my brother.''

"Ok, I get it! Edward's not gay, everyone! Jeez, you didn't have to go all Rambo on me. I was just getting worried about you. We're brothers, we should stick together, not call each other's fiancés to tell on the other."

"You're missing a valid point. I don't even have a girlfriend you could call!"

"You're right about this one, hmmm…you're not playing fair brother! Get yourself a girl so I could threaten you too!" This is the very famous logic of Emmett Cullen aka dumbass.

"I'm hanging up right now. Bye, Em. Tell Rose I said 'hi"

"Don't you dare…" And I hung up on him…like always.

Tonight wasn't anything special, just another night I spent at the club looking at teenagers and young adults having fun. They all seemed so carefree like they didn't have a thing to worry about. They could just let go of everything, get drunk and have fun till dawn.

It's not like I couldn't do just the same. There wasn't a thing that could be holding me back. I don't have a wife waiting for me at home with dinned or anything, hell…I don't even own a dog. Every single plant I had in my apartment got kinda withered…I guess when you don't water them this might happen…  
Anyway, I always preferred to watch. Stand aside from them all and just observe other people. When they have no idea that they're being watched they don't try to hold themselves back. They aren't pretending then.  
It became my habit that I would stand by my window and search through the crowd for this one girl. She became the highlight of my night. The first night I saw her I couldn't take my eyes off her. Her dance moves are hypnotizing. Like she was a professional dancer and I'm not talking about strippers, cause I don't consider them dancers, nevermind. Her whole demeanor screams that she could have anyone but no one could ever have her without permission. She's nothing I've ever seen before and believe me I've had many girls. Hell…many isn't even the right word. None of them seemed even slightly as tempting as she is. You know what they say about chasing the rabbit…I guess it's something that makes the game more interesting. For her I'm willing to test this theory. And I have quite a good feeling that tonight I'm going to catch my rabbit and maybe even pet it nicely.

It's like I could sense her presence… And of course I was right…she was back. Dancing right in the middle of the dance floor. As always. Moving in a way that made my lips go dry and my heart skip a beat. The sight of her always made me feel this complete fascination. Not like an obsession but quite close. She was something exquisite to watch even if I've never seen her from up close. Her body language seemed very inviting and when she danced it was impossible to concentrate on anything that wasn't her. She moved with such confidence, almost like she knew what she was doing to every single male in that room…including me. I already thought that she was stunning and I hadn't even seen her face. Right now she was dancing with some guy, who I obviously envied, pressing her back into his chest in a way that should be banned. His filthy hands on her ribs slowly going down a few inches with every beat of the song that was on. She didn't seem to mind but who cares, I did! He was definitely enjoying himself too much. This dude had to go…and I was going to take his place just so she wouldn't feel lonely. You know, damsel in distress and all that…

* * *

**So... Let me know what you think ;)**


	2. The Encounter No One Expected

**AN: The second chapter is up, as you can see. I actually had a lot of fun writing this one down. The ideas kept flowing to me so I can promise you that a lot will happen quite soon. If you have any questions I'll be more that happy to answer them. It's all said and done, so...**

_**Enjoy :)**_

* * *

**The Encounter No One Expected**

Edward's POV

For the first time I regret hiring that damn architect who thought that stairs would fit into my club perfectly. Hell, if I don't get there fast enough she might run away again and I'm not having that tonight. As I got to the bottom of the stairs I was dumbfounded. The sight in front of me was just mouthwatering. _God, I thought that my pants couldn't get any tighter but hey, thanks for proving me wrong. _She was only a couple of feet away from me. Moving like there was no tomorrow. Dancing with some raven haired chick. It looked like they were trying to prove to men that they didn't need them, at all.

The pervert in me started creating different scenarios of how this night might go when a mortifying thought occurred to me. _Please, don't be a lesbian! Everything but that! I could take it if she swung both ways. But lesbians don't like guys like me… you know, the ones who take their girls or at least that's what they say. Get your shit together, Cullen! _

When I finally recovered from the shock I started making my way towards her.

The guys I passed in the meantime were looking in her direction like they were predators, trying to hunt their prey_. Hell no! Not so fast boys, this lady is going home with me tonight. _

I was only a couple of meters away when she looked at me. And I don't mean just glanced, no, she actually made eye contact with me. Her black as night eyes bore into mine making me shiver. _This girl knows how to make guys squirm._

Her intense stare almost made me stop. _Almost!_ Now that I'm so close there's literally nothing that could hold me back. She's too close now.

When I was almost by her side she moved away from that black-haired chick and started making her way to me, not even for a second breaking our eye contact. Like a furtive lioness. Almost like she owned the place.

As soon as I could I reached my hand out and pulled her close to me. You could say that we were dancing, but calling it a proper groping would suffice. Her short, strapless dress didn't withstand. It was too dark for my eyes to notice the color of it but the texture was very soft. You could see how it clung to her body. _Not that I'm complaining, oh no. _This girl's body felt as if it was made for my touch. When I felt her ribs under my fingertips I could tell that she was slim, although she definitely has curves in the right places, hands down to that. Like her hips. I wouldn't say that they were Kardashian size, hell no, but she decisively has something to shake.  
And her face…oh man. Her skin looked so soft in the dim light almost as if it was glowing. In comparison to girls who come to the club her make up didn't consist of much. You could consider it even quite natural here. Although her eyes were spectacular, I guess women call it smoky eyes or some other shit. Her long lashes didn't go easy on me either. So dangerously beautiful, so tempting.

I felt her small palms making their way up my chest and resting around my neck. She is so close to me right now that I an feel her breath on my face. _Sex on the beach kind of a girl…I approve._ Men in the club were probably looking in our direction right now. _Suck it up, pussies! The girl is mine!_

The next thing I did not expect, at all…or at least not that fast. She grabbed my neck and tugged on it. She stood on her tiptoes cause her "fuck me" heels didn't help much in that department. When I finally understood what was happening I lowered my head fast enough to meet her full lips. The first this I noticed was the lack of that sticky shit girls call lip gloss. _Oh God… thank you for this one!_ _Is this Christmas yet?_ The next thing I noticed was the fact that her lips were on mine. The feeling was so divine I couldn't help myself. I felt her tongue on my bottom lip so I granted her the entrance, no questions asked. And then it hit me. _Definitely not a lesbian! I felt like a kid on a Christmas morning._

She moved her head to the side for a better access. _Is she a fucking mind reader?!_ This girl acted before I had a chance to think. _And I like it!_ Her tongue against mine felt amazing. Her left hand left my neck but before I could complain she put it on my cheek. I followed her example and moved one of my hands to he nape of her neck and the other one a little lower so that now I could feel her hipbone under my thumb. Her tongue kept exploring the inside of my mouth until we had to break apart to catch our breaths. This whole time she was fiercely looking me straight in the eye, maybe even challenging me in a way.

„Hey, I'm…" As soon as I opened my mouth she turned around and walked away, leaving me dumbfounded, moving further into the crowd. I stood there stunned and confused as hell_. What the fuck was that?!_ _This has never happened to me before. _I didn't let her rejection get to me. As soon as I spotted her again, dancing not too far from me, I started walking towards her. When I got close enough I tried to introduce myself once again. _Such a gentleman I am._  
"As I was trying to tell you before I'm…"

"Not important." She said interrupting me, not even looking me in the eye. She kept dancing, completely ignoring me.

"Don't you want to at least know my name?" I yelled through the music.

"No. Why would I?"

"You just kissed me." That seemed to attract her attention.

"Uhm…so?" She asked stopping her movements.

"Nothing... Don't most girls want to get to know men before they kiss them?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know what most girls want?!"

"You are a girl." She raised her eyebrow at my extremely intelligent comment.

"No shit Sherlock. Plus we already kissed so it's water under the bridge now, don't you think." And she was back to dancing. But this time it was like she tried to dance with me, somehow. She clung to my body making me feel every fiber of her being. Her skin was so soft…it felt as if someone had wrapped me in a blanket made of pure silk. The way she smelled didn't make it any easier on me. Not only her moves or even her dress but also her scent screamed to me louder than music- SEX! She turned around rapidly which made me think that she was leaving again. My body worked faster than my mind reaching out for her. I pulled her to my chest so now I was facing her back. She danced leaning against me, probably using me as a wall or something. Rubbing her round ass against my crotch. _Man…I did not expect that! But who am I to complain?!__I'm just a man!_

"Can't I at least know what your name is?" I asked ahead of us.

She looked like she was considering it for a moment.

"No." She turned slowly and whispered in my ear and then she did something that confused the shit out of me. She giggled. Not laughed or anything like that but…giggled… Who the hell does that?!

"Why are you so secretive?"

"Why do you keep asking me questions? Why so curious?"

"I'm not quite sure. Maybe because I'd like to know the answers." At this she laughed.

"Maybe you have to earn them?"

"I don't know…do I?"

"We'll see about that." She said with a wink.

"And how could I possibly earn the answers? Do you have something specific in mind?" _I just had to ask, it was stronger than me._

"I might have an idea or two." She replied in a very seductive voice, lowering it a bit.

Her lips were instantly on mine. The feeling was intoxicating. I wish I could just ravish in it for hours… _Jeez, I sound like a girl! Man up, dude! You have a girl to charm._

Suddenly she was pulled away from me. I felt the loss of her lips immediately.

"B!" I heard a guy shout at her. I couldn't see his face cause the light was literally blinding me. He started yanking her away from me. _A jealous boyfriend?! Seriously?! _This didn't surprise me much cause she would be too perfect to be single. _Only I can be so lucky._

"What do you want, Jazz?!" She shouted irritated at this point._ She's a feisty one…I like it._

"We have to go! Now! He's already called me and I'm pretty sure you have some missed calls as well." _Maybe he wasn't the boyfriend but she definitely has one. Only I could be so lucky to go for a taken girl. Those ones are trouble!_

"Shit!" With that her eyes got wide, looking at the guy in front of her. "Did he tell you what it was about?!"

_Hello, I'm still standing here!_

"No, B, he didn't, but he sounded pissed off. Alice is already picking up your jacket. She called you a cab as soon as she heard."

"This is not the way I wanted tonight to go…fuck! Does he always have to do this to me?! This is not the deal we've made." She sounded hysterical and mad as hell. I'm glad I'm not the one on the receiving end of her tantrum.

"I know, babe, I know. We'll deal with it, I promise. But now it is time for you to go find Alice and get there as fast as you can. I hate it that it has to be this way."

"I know you do." With that she hugged him with both of her arms.

_This can't be happening to me! No! This is not the way I wanted this night to go… _

With the last lingering glance at me she was gone and I was left in the middle of the dance floor alone. Well not completely cause this "Jazz" didn't move either. He just stood there. Something about him seemed familiar. Like I've met him before. _Think! Blonde curls, southern accent…wait!_

"Whitlock?!"

"Dude, what do y… Cullen?!" He looked as shocked as I was when he recognized me.

"What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you for ages!" I asked getting closer and patting his back.

"It's my night out! What are you doing in a place like this, Ed?!"

"I own it. Let's go to my office, it's much quieter up there." I said with a smirk.

* * *

When I closed the door behind us everything went silent.

"You've got to be kidding me! No, you can't be the owner! Shut up!" Said Jasper sitting on my leather coach.

"And how would we get here if I wasn't?" I even tried to make a joke sitting in front of him.

"True, but still… I would never guess that you'd end up like this."

"Thanks, man. That's really flattering, you know. After graduating from Columbia I didn't know many things I could do… I was good at partying so it kinda played out. My brother came up with the idea but he didn't want to get involved in this so I stepped in and voila. That would be it…"

"Wow…Columbia…"

"Yep, so you know the girl I was dancing with…"

"Indeed. We've known each other for quite a while." He said with a smile.

"How did you guys meet?"

"College. I met her on my first day."

"Wait, where did you go to college?"

"Just don't laugh at me, man… I went to the MeyerAcademy."

"Where?! I've never heard of it. What is it?!"

"This is the part when everyone laughs… It's a school for…well…you could say "talented" kids."

"Talented? How?"

"Art? You know…singing, dancing, acting, playing instruments, painting…stuff like that." This shocked me quite a bit.

"Wait…what? You can sing?!"

"Hah, no, man… I dance." He said with a small smile.

"Like… ballet?" I couldn't hold my laughter any longer.

"Well…"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Yea! I had some classes but only because it was mandatory."

"So if not ballet…then what?"

"There are other kinds of dance than that, you know! I majored in modern dancing and jazz. Although I tried a bit of everything but this is what I liked the most. Not very manly but it's how it is."

"I did not expect that…at all." So say I was stunned was an understatement.

"Oh, I believe you…neither did I." This confused me…what did he not get?! It's his life.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't even plan to go to college and I didn't for a year, man. I was supposed to go back to Texas and help my family for a bit, you know, work and stuff like that."

"Then how did you end up dancing?"

"I went to a club. It's simple as that. It was a week before I had to fly home. Alice took me out, saying that I needed a break. I was just playing around and this guy came up to me and said that he was from MeyerAcademy. I remember laughing at him. He wouldn't leave me alone for the whole night, he told me what they specialize in and that I would fit there just fine. Of course he also gave me the speech about how they were looking for someone like me. I didn't even consider it, I already had everything planned out."

"Then how?!"

"Alice."

"A girl?"

"Not just a girl. At the time we've been friends for only a couple of months but I just knew that she's something more for me. She didn't make me go, she asked me what I wanted to do. That night after we came back to my apartment we talked…for hours. She made me see it from her perspective. We googled it and man…that moment I knew I was going to go. The best artists graduated from there and I was given a chance to study at the Academy just like them. I was even given the scholarship and it's close to impossible to get but they said that I was worth it. That did it for me. The next day I called my mom and told her that I wasn't going back with her. The weird part is that she understood me and wished me luck…man, she sounded proud."

"Quite a story."

"I know."

"So you went there and met this B?"

"Kinda… She was my roommate for a year, until the campus authorities found out that she was a girl living with a guy, not that she was hiding it or something. It was crazy, man. At first I felt like such an outcast there. People that went to Meyer were very talented but also extremely rich. Not many of them had a scholarship like I did. B was the first one to talk to me. She didn't give a shit about money…she still doesn't. She didn't let me sit in our room when I had it hard. She didn't go easy on me. She was always there for me, when I needed her and I'll be returning the favor for as long as she lets me."

"What is she like?" I could help myself. After Jasper's story I had to know something more about her.

"I know the rules you play by and B's… don't go there, man. For your own good."

"What do you mean, 'for my own good'?"

"She is… different."

"Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"Oh God, no! We're best friends but that's it."

"So you're playing the field again, huh?"

"I didn't say that." With that he smiled. "Her name's Alice, the one I told you about. She's wonderful. You have to meet her next time."

"The girl who got you to go to Meyer? She's not here?" This shocked me a bit. I definitely heard him tell this "B" that Alice was calling her a cab.

"She was, but she probably took off with B."

"B? Does she have a name?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"Nope, I'm positive she did not."

"Then I can't tell you either. I'm sorry, man."

"What? Why? Is it that bad? Like Beatrice, Bree…she can't be named Bernadette, right?!"

At this point Jasper was laughing really hard.

"No! How did you come up with those names?" He said trying to catch his breath.

"You call her 'B'…how many female names are there that start with B?"

"Her name doesn't start with 'B'." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

"You're really not gonna tell me?!"

"Nope… If she ever tells you her name…she'll make you work for it." He said with a smirk.

"She mentioned something along those lines." I couldn't help the smile that spread on my lips.

"Listen ,man, I should get going. We definitely should find some more time to catch up." Said Jasper already standing up.

"Definitely! I still can't believe it's you. You've changed."

"Next time I'll tell you more and maybe I'll even bring Alice along."

"You do that. I wanna meet the girl who was there for you when I wasn't. You can even bring 'B' with you." I said getting up.

"Hah, nice try, man. We'll see about that."

"I guess I'll see you around, man."

"Yea…you will." And with that he was out the door and I was left alone, in my office, again. Immediately I went to my spot on my black leather chair, the one behind my desk. From this place I only had to turn around to watch people dance in my club. I was back to my usual self…the observer.

_Tonight I finally got to see the girl, I have been thinking about constantly, from up close. I also met my old friend who I haven't seen in years. Tonight wasn't actually that bad, even thought nothing went as planned. Now I'm closer to her than I was yesterday plus I got Jasper back…it's a win for me, at least for now..._

* * *

**So? Did you like it? Did you not like it? **

**Reviews are always welcome, just so you know :) **


	3. How One Morning Went From Bad to Worse

**AN: I wasn't going to wait for so long with updating but everything happened so quickly and I didn't even notice how much time had passed. Right now I'm going to watch VMA so I'm leaving the chapter to you, guys. Be gentle with it!**

This is the part when I tell you to enjoy the reading, right?! Right...

_SO ENJOY..._

* * *

**How One Morning Went From Bad to Worse**

Edward's POV

_Just 5 more minutes! 5 MORE… UGH!_

**_"When I walk on by, girls be looking like 'Damn he fly'_****_  
I pay to The beat, walking on The street with my new L.A Freak, Yeah…" _**

_Ugh! I hate this fucking song! He's so dead! I'm going to kill him as soon as I get a chance! Why does this idiot has to change my ring tones?! He needs to get himself a freakin hobby, or something more effective, a life!_

**_"…This is how i roll, animal print pants out control._****_  
It's RedFoo with a big afro,  
They like Bruce Lee rock In The club Yo…"_**

_Where the hell did I put this god damned phone?!_ I tried to find it with my eyes closed but I didn't have much luck and this noise was making my head pound! _Why is it that I always loose it when it's ringing?! God, where are you, you little fucker?_ This time I opened my eyes and what I met was definitely not my bedroom's ceiling. _Where the hell am I?! Ugh! Nevermind. I'll work on that later. Phone first!_

_**"Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body  
I work out  
Girl look at that body  
Girl look at that body…" **_

With that I finally found that damn device. It was right under my pillow, of course.

"What the hell do you want, asshole?!" I groaned into my phone, covering my eyes with my hand. _Too fucking bright!_

"Aren't you happy to hear my voice, brother?" _No._

"Emmett, right now all I can think about is how to kill you! How did you even get my phone to change the ring tone, AGAIN?!"

"You don't have to be so unpleasant, you know. I just wanted to check up on you to see if you were ok. This is what brothers do. Ah, and I take your phone every chance I get so, yea… not my fault you leave it lying around your apartment unprotected."

I glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was 8 am. _I'm gonna kill him slowly._

"You didn't have to wake me up so damn early! And I don't leave my phone unprotected just so you could have some fun, you moron." Only Emmett's logic involved waking me up to see if I was alive. "I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking.."

"Great! Now something more important…WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" _Did he really have to yell?! Really?!_

_"_Jeez, Em! Shut up! My head already feels like I've been hit by a train, you don't have to make it worse._"_

"So? Where are you?" This time he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Ummm… the thing is that I don't actually know…" I took a chance to actually look around.

The place seemed…clean. There wasn't much in the room. A heavy looking wardrobe, crystal chandelier right above my head, a couple of shelves, some books, a shit ton of cosmetics and this small window that was pissing me off and at the same time blinding me. _Just perfect!_ Everything was white, including the wood that the bed was made from and the duvet I was under. My clothes were in a form of messy pile right next to the side of the bed where I was lying.

Right next to me lied a blond haired girl. Her face looked peaceful as she slept. She wasn't ugly, maybe even pretty but I could care less at the moment. I could still see her make up from last night. Her hair was a total mess to say the least. Well…after all, it could have been worse. _Trust me, it could have been much worse._

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"Just that I don't know my exact location." I said with a sigh.

"What happened to you last night, man?! When I called you ere at the office."

"I'm not so sure. I don't remember much of what has happened after Jasper left."

"Jasper?! Edward! You know I was just kidding about you being gay! Don't do this to me, bro! I need my man-whore brother, not some fashion lovin nut!" Em started panicking like a kid who was just told that Santa Claus doesn't exist. I had to stop it before he had a heart attack.

"Emmett! It's nice to know that my own brother calls me a man-whore but still, I'M NOT GAY! Ugh! I'll explain it to you after I'll get home."

"You do that! You're seriously not gay? I hope you're not. You have no idea how relieved you made me. Sorry for the nickname but let's be honest…you don't have the cleanest record when it comes to women. But that doesn't mean that I love you any less."

"Emmett, just leave me alone. I'll text you as soon as I get home."

"Right, ok. Sure." With that I hung up.

_Now I have to figure out how to get out of here. And where the hell this "here" is?! _I got up and started putting my clothes back on as quietly as I could. About 5 minutes later I was almost ready to go but I couldn't find my socks. _Where are you, you sneaky little bastards?! Why is it that things run away from me when I need them?!_

"Good morning, handsome." Said the blond girl in a sleepy voice.

"Um… Hi."_ Busted! Just great!_

"You're leaving so soon? I thought we could have some more fun." _Keep dreaming, girl._

"Yea, I wish I could stay but I have a business to take care of so I'll just head out."

"You know, last night was amazing." Not that I haven't heard it before.

"Yea. It was great."_ Hey, at least I was being polite._ "Bye… yyy…" _Shit._ _What was her name?! She looked like Brittney or Ashley…_

"It's Tanya." She said getting a bit irritated. _See? I was quite close._

_I no longer care about those stupid socks. I have to get out of here as fast as possible before she hauls me back! ._

"Right, bye." With that I grabbed my shoes and was out the door, making my way down the stairs.

* * *

The sound of my shoes hitting the floor was a blessing in disguise._ I don't remember the last time I was that happy to be home._ I quickly texted Emmett to let him know where I was. _He's probably already on his way over, fucker. _I thought while making my way towards the master bedroom.

I flopped down on my bed as soon as I was inside. _Ummm…heaven._ _There's something about those Egyptian sheets… so soft… _I could go back to sleep in a second if it wasn't for the sound of banging on my door. _Yep, he's here…_ My nap was over before it even begun. I pulled my lifeless form off my yet so comfortable bed. _The shit had to be done._

I opened the door without even looking at it. I felt like crap. Emmett got inside faster than I could register. _Make yourself comfortable Em. No need to wait for the invitation. _

"Edward, you look like crap. And where are your socks?!"

"Thanks, it's nice to see you too. Before you start the interrogation let me at least take a shower. You can make us coffee while I do that. Make yourself at home like I know you will."

"Ok, just know that you're not getting out of this."

"I wouldn't dream of it." I said going back to the bathroom that was adjoining my bedroom.

I glanced at my reflection in the mirror._ Emmet was right, I do look like shit. Hell, I look even worse. _With that I got rid of my clothes and started the shower. _God, this feels so good. _The feeling of hot water running down my body was surprisingly relaxing. I washed my hair quickly and already felt like a new person. But all good things have to come to an end as my grandmother used to say. I got out not even a minute later and went to brush my teeth. When I looked in the mirror I almost looked like a human being…well, the one with a serious case of hangover. Now that I looked like a half decent man I could face my brother. _Wait! Put on some clothes! Right…_ I walked into my wardrobe and took a pair of loose fitting grey sweat pants. I didn't even bother with underwear. Going commando was my thing. _Ok, now I'm ready…sort of._

As I walked out of my room I could already scent the smell of just made coffee. _Umm… it might not be that bad after all…who am I trying to kid, it's Emmett!_

I made my way to the kitchen, grabbed one of mugs filled with Gods' potion and went to the living room. I instantly sat on my leather coach knowing that my brother would follow me. And he did but instead of taking the seat next to me he chose the chair to my right. I was sure that the silence wouldn't last long, it's Em we're talking about. He doesn't even understand the saying "curiosity killed the cat".  
"So? Care to tell me where you've been?" And it began.

"Out."

"Don't bullshit me, Ed. Talk! You may start with what happened last night and who the hell is Jasper!"

"I was at the office when you called me…"

"I know this much. That doesn't…"

"Just listen to me." That silenced him. "When I put down the phone I saw this girl again..."

"The one you are obsessed with?" Or not.

"I'm not obsessed with her, but yes. I went down and finally saw her from up close. I thought that she was sexy from afar but man…she's beautiful, sassy as hell but still."

"What do you mean sassy?"

"Well, when we were dancing…"

"You were what?! You don't dance!" And I was interrupted…AGAIN.

"Do you want me to continue or not?" He didn't say a word so I kept going. "When I saw her first she was dancing with this chick and for a moment I thought that she might play for the other team but then she came closer to me and man…I almost got blueballs! She moved like she was trying to fuck me on the dance floor. She even kissed me and when I opened my mouth…she just turned around and left…"

"Hahahaha…that would be your first, brother. Are that poor of a kisser or did you have a bad breath?" Emmet tried to say something more but couldn't contain his laughter.

"None of that and you know it."

"A girl run away from you! You're not that ugly to scare people away! You must have done something."

"I didn't do anything. So I caught up to her and tried to at least introduce myself but all she said was that it wasn't important. She was so…impersonal suddenly. I remember that after a bit of talking she giggled, man."

"She did what? Women still do this shit?!"

"Apparently they do or at least she does. There was something different about her, like she was trying to dominate me and I have to say that it was hot as fuck. Then we were making out again and this guy came to us yanking her away telling her some shit about missed calls and that there was a cab for her. I thought that it was her boyfriend but when she was already gone it turned out that this guy…it was Jasper Whitlock!"

"The kid you went to school with?" _No, the cat I hit with my car!_ "No shit!"

"The very same one. After he recognized me I took him up to the office and…"

"BUT YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE NOT GAY!" _I'm glad I wasn't drinking at the moment cause I'd just spit it out right this second._

"I'm seriously going to smash your face in a second!" _I'm about to commit a fucking murder! _" For the last time, I'M NOT GAY! We talked, did a little of catching up! You're sick, Em."

"You're the one making innuendos like that. What was I supposed to think?!"

"There's your problem, you don't think, you moron!" I tried to catch my breath so I could finish what I had already started. "I asked him about that girl but all I got was that he calls her 'B' but it's not because of her name. They met at school. They both went to MeyerAcademy, this school for gifted kids. As it turned out Jasper can dance."

"He's definitely…"

"If you're going to say the word 'GAY' one more time I'm calling Rose!" I don't know if it's because of my headache or something else but he's infuriating today, more than usually. "Plus he's not, he has a girlfriend. Her name is Alice I guess."

"Ok." It was all he said. _Seriously Em? I have to threaten you to call your fiancé to get you to shut up?! Seriously?!_

"After he was gone I sat at the office for a while, you know, watching the crowd and all the usual stuff. I remember making myself a drink or two…" _more like 7 _"…and the next thing I know is that I'm at some chick's , named Tamara or something like that and you're calling me. By the way…" With this I reached my right hand and punched his shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for?!" He screamed I covered my ears... _Geez! My brain is about to explode!_ _Damn you hangover and headache! _

"It was for the fucking ring tone! You're not allowed to touch my phone!"

"We'll see about that." He whispered. _Did he think that I didn't hear him?! I'm right next to you, you idiot!_

"So... what now?" _Eh?_

"What do you mean?"

"What are your plans for today, bro? Do you even have any?"

"I don't know, yet. I plan on sleeping for a couple of hours and then we'll see."

"No." _What?!_

"He?! What do you mean 'No'?"

"You're not going to bed now that you have cleaned yourself up."

"I don't mind doing that again, I can shower later."

"Nope, you're going with me."

"What?! Where? NO!"

"Yes, we're having dinner with mom and dad and you're coming."

"Let me think about it…NO!" _I didn't even bother to look like I was considering it. This shit ain't happening!_

"Oh, come on! You haven't been there for a month now. Mom's sick worried about you, you know how she gets. You could call her some time, you know."

"Em, I'm tired, I'm not going anywhere!"

"Don't do it to me, I already told them you were coming. Stop being your "I'm too good to call mom once a week" emo self and move your ass! You're coming and I –your big brother– am taking you! No discussion!"

"Are you trying to sound like our dad? If so, you're not doing a very good job. Try harder, next time."

"Do you want to change your clothes or are you ready to go?" _Did he not hear what I just said?!_

"I am not coming!"

"You're right, I don't care what you are wearing so let's go…or do you need me to throw you over my shoulder like the last time? You now I will." _SHIT. I'm not having my neighbors watch that shit again, hell no. _

"Give me 5." I said, defeated, standing up.

_After a night I had my ass of a brother decides to kick the one who's already lying...fucking perfect! I'm hangover, my head is about to explode... Plus I didn't get to drink my morning coffee! This is going to be one hell of a day..._

* * *

**So? How was that?**

**I'm actually counting on your reviews, people!**

**I don't know if you like it so far or not, cause I'm not a psychic. You have to tell me things like that. I'd really appreciate it if you'd leave something behind, after finishing reading.**

**If I get reviews, I update sooner. Instead of waiting a week I can do it the next day. Simple as that.**

**It all depends on you.**

_**-April Xx**_


	4. Family is the People Who Love You

**AN: I thought that a longer chapter was needed due to the fact that I didn't update for longer than I intended to. It's only the beginning of a school year and I'm already exhausted. Man, it's bad, already hectic as hell.**

**This chapter is more like a filter full of dialogues. It shows you the relationship the characters have with their "families". You also get to read a bit of Bella's point of view, you know, get into her head. You'll probably have some questions after reading it but I can assure you that with time everything will get much clearer for you. The "drama" moments are yet to come.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Family is the People Who Love You**

Bella's POV

The duvet I was under made me feel hot and I'm not talking about "sexy" hot but the kind when you can have a fever. Pulling it off my body didn't make it any better. _I hate mornings._

I'm so not a morning person. _If I don't have to wake up, I don't. My life is simple like that._ _Yea, right… _The hot air in my apartment didn't do any good to me. _Did I forget to turn up the air-conditioning, again? Of course I did… I always do._

I looked down at my wrist in search of my watch. Found it! _Can someone please explain to me why the hell I'm awake at…_ 9:30?!

And why am I not going back to sleep?! Oh, right, now I remember…

_Because I want my morning coffee. I need my daily dose of caffeine!_

With that in mind I took my cell phone from my night stand and dialed the right number.

I didn't even have to wait long.

"Hey, you!" _I knew he'd pick up right away…he always does._

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"The usual, I guess. Did I wake you up, you sound sleepy?"

"Nope, I was just about to take a shower."

"Good. Do you wanna grab a coffee with me? My treat."

"Your treat, you say… Sure, I'll meet you at the café in 20?" _See?! It's always this simple with him._

"Kay, see ya there."

Now I should probably put some clothes on…_Naah. Why the rush._

Getting up from this bed is always so hard. It's one of the most comfortable ones I've ever slept on in my entire life. Egyptian sheets know how to do their job. _On the count of three… One… Two_… And I was standing right beside my bed_. See, not that bad! Usually I have to count to 15._

My legs slowly took me to the adjoining bathroom, grabbing my black panties and bra for today on my way. As everyday, I brushed my teeth for 3 minutes, took a shower, washed my hair and then dried it, did my natural-looking make-up, put on my underwear and went to my walk-in closet. This is what I call my routine. Nothing too complicated. Now let's get me some clothes. I ended up picking a pair of dark skinny jeans and a very short yellow t-shirt that ended right above my belly button. Showing a bit of skin wouldn't hurt that much, right? As I looked in the mirror I concluded that I didn't look that bad. Clasping my golden chain around my neck I headed in the direction of my front door. My purse was right by it. _I'm glad I didn't have to search for it at least this time. I hope that my keys are inside! _With a quick glance I noticed that in fact, they were. _Good._

Driving to our usual spot didn't take me very long. I love the fact that I don't have to fight with the traffic on my way there. I drove for 10 minutes, maybe even less. _Now I just have to find him, fast._ Getting out of the car I noticed him waiting for me by the door to the café. _God, he knows me so well. _I took my time walking up to him, call me lazy but I don't like to rush.

As soon as I was close enough he put his hands around me, giving ma a hell of a hug. _Did I mention how much I adore his hugs?! No? Well, I do._  
"Hey, beautiful. Missed me much?"

"Hi. You know that I did, Jazz." I said not letting go of him.

"Come on, let's get you an enormous cup of coffee, just the way you like it."

All I could say was a muffled "uhm".

We found a nice secluded table in the corner. Now all we needed was our coffee.

"The usual?" I asked looking at Jazz.

"Oh, right, it's your treat today. Yes, please." Said Jasper with a cheeky smirk.

I walked to the desk and ordered myself a huge mug of Latte and a black coffee for J. I paid for our drinks not paying attention to my surrounding and with a cup in each hand made my way back to our table.

As soon as I sat down Jasper started talking while staring at my mug.

"Why is it that you always get your coffee with a number on it? Why don't I get those? Are you considered special here or something?" He made a jealous face which made him look ridiculous.

"If you want to call this, wait, what is his name?!" I looked at the name written on the note. "Mike, then be my guest. He's all yours."

"Come on, B. You know I'm just messing with you. But seriously, this guy does that every single time and you haven't spoken to him even once. Does he not know when it's time to give up?!"

"Apparently he doesn't." I said taking a drink of my morning coffee.

"You know, I had such a vivid dream last night. I remember that I was running down a dark alley and someone was chasing me. I ran so fast and I tripped over a box full of plastic cats. The next thing I knew I was sitting on my bed, covered in sweat. You should see how fat I was breathing! I thought I was having a panic attack!"

"You had a "hypnic jerk". I said with a sigh.

"A what?!"

"A 'hypnic jerk'. It's when you trip in a dream and wake up with a jolt. This happened because your brain thought that your body was dying."

"My brain thought that I was dying?! Why?! I wasn't dying! I'm completely sure I wasn't! Did I die?! Am I dead?! For God's sake, say something, B!"

"Calm down! As you see you're pretty much alive. It's normal for your brain to act this way. Don't be a cry baby about it. It's natural, keep your shit together."

Jasper stared at me for while as if I have just grown a second head. He was probably thinking why I didn't hug him and tell him that everything would be okay. _Sorry, friend, you're not dying yet. Get used to it. _

"You're grumpy."_ No shit Sherlock! _"Why?"

"Do you even have to ask?!"

"Was it that bad? I thought you'd call me when you got home but you never did. I was a bit worried but it was really late and I thought you went to bed, so I didn't phone you myself."

"I didn't call you because last night was a mess."

"A mess? What happened after you guys left?"

"Alice hailed me a cab so that I wouldn't have to wait any longer than it was necessary. I went to the house and of course he was there. Waiting for me, on the couch."

"Uuu… That bad?"

"It wasn't bad, at all. I would call it pointless or even nerve-wracking but not bad. I don't even know why I went there in the first place."

"What do you mean? He kept calling you, he even called me, I thought…"

"So did I. As it turned out he got drunk with his buddies and felt a bit lonely. He wanted to know if I felt that way too, so he kept calling me. Then this dumbass thought that I wasn't picking up because someone was trying to rape me in a dark alley. He said he wanted to go and search for my dead body, you know. As if that wasn't enough he was still tipsy and insisted on me giving him a goodnight kiss so that he wouldn't feel this abandoned as he said. So I had to come all this way back just to tell him to go fuck himself. After that I just and left for the apartment. I'm almost 100% sure that he has Athazagoraphobia."

"Wait. What is this whole alatozo…?"

"Athazagoraphobia. It is an uncontrollable fear of being forgotten, replaced, ignored or abandoned."

Jasper sat quietly in his chair…shaking. By this time he couldn't hold his laughter any longer.

"Laugh all you want. I would too if this happened to you."

"I can't believe he did this."

"You are not the only one, trust me. I was so aggravated that I didn't even bother to go back to you and finish the night as we had it planned out."

"But he doesn't even drink! I've never seen him even hold a bottle of alkohol."

"He does. Not often but it happens. He doesn't drink much too, so he rarely gets tipsy, let alone drunk. He's not a saint, you know."

"Oh, that I'm aware of."

"You know how often I go out and he had to ruin it for me. Again. I'm so fed up with this. I know he doesn't like it that much when I party but last night he was on a mission to mentally drain me." I said with a sigh.

"And he succeeded."

"Oh that he did just fine. After I walked into my apartment I went straight to bed. I was just so exhausted that I couldn't see with my own two eyes."

"Poor baby, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" _Did I mention how I hate his sense of humor?! No? Well, I do!_

"Oh, you are hilarious." I said in a voice drained from emotions. "I know that my life is the only comedy Alice lets you watch without her but right now it's too fucking early for that shit. Don't make me hit you."

"You don't have to get so defensive. I'm just joking, you know…"

"I do but I'm not in the mood."

"I don't remember the last time you were in a good mood."

"Last night… sort of."

"Was that because of Edward?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Edwa…who?"_ What is this kid talking about?!_ _Is this one of his private jokes, the ones he shares only with himself?!  
_"You know, Edward…"_ Not a clue. _"The guy you danced with?"

"You have to be more specific…I dance with a lot of people."

"Tall, dark brown hair, fairly handsome…"

"Are you turning gay or something? Because if so then I won't judge you. You know I adore you either way, right?" I interrupted him laughing.

"Gee, thanks. It would be a great loss for women and I just can't do that to them…especially Ali. Though, it's good to hear that you adore me but I'm still the same heterosexual guy you used to share a dorm with."

"Such a shame…I'm sure Mike wouldn't mind taking you out, instead of me." I said smiling widely.

"I know, right. Anyone would love to take me out. I'm perfect, even you couldn't resist me." With that he winked at me. _Seriously Jasper?! Winking?! Who am I, a high school girl?!_

"Shut up, you idiot. People are literally staring at us."  
This time I wasn't joking. People were openly looking at us and I can't say that I liked it. _Don't they know that it is rude?! People and their manners… or the lack of those!_

"Let them. They're just appreciating how dashing I am."

"Yea, right."

"So as I was saying…" _And he's back to that. "_Edward is the guy you were dancing with right before you left. If I may add it was pretty provocative._"_

I decided to ignore his irrelevant comment.

"Right before I… Oh, that one."

"Yea, THAT one."

"Wait, how do you know his name?"

"I know more about him than just a name." He said winking at me.

"Ok… should I start getting worried just now or do I wait a minute?"

"Chill out, B. We went to school together. We used to be best buddies in the days."

"I hope you were not the kind of buddies we used to be, cause that would be just not cool."

"Ha ha, you're funny. He was my best friend when we were kids, playing around and all that. We were on our school's team together. We used to live next to each other. We were like brothers. Well, technically he has a brother but I felt like his twin or something. His mother would bake me muffins whenever I was at their house. Such an amazing woman."

"Wait, if he was your best buddy then why am I hearing about him for the first time?"

"I haven't seen him in years and there was just a lot going on for the past years as you know. I guess there was never a right time."

"So what makes today the right time to tell me this?"

"Because when you left we had a little chat…and he kinda asked me about you."

"What? Why would he ask you about me?!"_ Why would a random guy go up to Jasper and ask about me?! I don't even remember him that well…he's probably not worth remembering._

"Apparently you made quite an impression on him last night." _What a shocker._ "He told me you didn't want to give him your name. When he said that I wanted to laugh in his face. It's your classic move. I know you were enjoying yourself. If you weren't, you wouldn't have flirted with him."

"Well, did you tell him?"

"Nope, I'm sure you want to do it yourself."

"I wouldn't be so sure of it." I said with a sigh.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know if I will ever meet this guy again. Hopefully not. Plus, what's the point?! You know the rules I go by."

"I know…I told him to stay away from you, for his own good, but I don't think that he was paying that much attention to what I was saying."

"Good, you did the right thing by that. I don't need another guy giving me the "sad puppy" look. And you know that they all do… looking for something more and getting disappointed"_ Gee, Jasper, can't you just drop the topic?!_

"He is not like that. Actually, he's much more… like you."_ Apparently not…but wait, what?!_

"More like me?! What do you mean by that? He is a very tired woman whose friend doesn't want to shut up?! Interesting."

"No! It's just that he doesn't do the relationship thing, never has. He's a player and I think that I might have given him a reason to go for you by telling him to stay away. He likes the chase…you know, it makes the game more interesting or some other shit. He never does what he's told, quite the opposite actually. I'm just hoping that this time he'll listen."

"If he's a player as you said then he's not a big problem. I can handle him."

"I know you can but maybe you just shouldn't. Is it even worth it?! What if something goes wrong?"

"Why are we still talking about that?! It's not like I'm planning to go after that random guy!

"I'm just worried about the outcome. I'm worried about my best friend." _Whose side are you on, traitor?!_

"He'll be fine." I said getting pissed off.

"I meant you!" He said staring at me. _Oh…_

"No worries, Jazz… if anything it always ends the same way… I'll make sure it does this time as well."

"If you're absolutely sure about it…"

"I am, Jazz, 100 %. You know, human mind tends to spend most of it's time stressing over people in which don't deserve to be an issue in one's life. It's a fact."

"You and your smart sayings!"

"Those, my dear are so called facts."

"Smarty-pants!"

"Kid!"

Edward's POV

We drove for about an hour, not because it was so far away but because my ass of a brother is one of the most lame drivers I've ever seen. I have no idea who let him pass for the driving license._ He's dangerously slow, it's not good for the people driving behind him! They'll never make it on time._

As my parent's house came into the view I started praying. I bet my mother won't stop ranting about me living alone and how bad it is for me and her future grandchildren. This woman will give me grey hair! Doesn't she understand that for babies I'd need to have a wife or at least a girlfriend?! I don't do girlfriends!

_Welcome to our house. You may leave your sanity outside._

Emmett kissed my mother on the cheek and disappeared. That bastard left me alone with mom! I know it doesn't sound scary to you but you don't know my mother.

"Carlisle, my baby is here!" She yelled into my ear, enveloping me in a welcoming hug. _Damn woman, I'd like to keep my hearing for a couple of years more if you would let me." _I thought that you were dead, lying in a dark alley! Why didn't you call me?! Is that too much to demand? A quick call saying that you're fine?! I did not raise you this way!_" And so it has began…_

"Esme, leave the boy alone or else you'll scare him away and we won't see him for another month." I heard my dad as he came down the stairs.

"This is all because of you so don't even bother to speak to me today, mister!"

"How is any of this dad's fault?!"

"He said it was fine to let you move out!" _Eh?!_ "I knew you should have stayed with us! You are living alone in that cold apartment of yours, without a wife to cook for you or even just hug you goodnight like I used to when you were little."

"Mom, it's not his fault. I'm an adult, it's natural for me to live on my own. And it's been years since I've moved out. I thought you got over it after a year."

"I am you mother, Edward Anthony Cullen! You're not a pair of shoes I can get over! One day I will be gone and there will be no one to take care of you."

"Why don't we talk about your other son, Emmett?! You do remember that I'm not an only hild?! He's here, you know that, right?"

"Can we at least sit down before you start that topic? Please?" I mumbled too tired to even care.

"Dear God, you look like you haven't slept in ages! What happened to you?!"

"Nothing, I just had a late night at work and Emmett didn't let me drink my morning coffee, that's all, mom."

"You go sit on the coach and I'm going to make you a cup of my special hangover coffee."

"I'm not hangover."

"Honey, I am your mother I know such things… plus I'm not blind. You look as if you were hit by a train."

"Thanks, mom, it's good to know that even you think that I look like shit."

"Watch it!"

"Shit' is not a curse word, you know."

Then she gave me the "don't mess with me, young man, I gave birth to you" look. This one always made me feel at least uncomfortable.

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry, mom. Now I'm going to go sit on the couch and wait there for your special coffee." I whispered loud enough for her to hear me.

"Good boy." She said as she patted me on the shoulder. "After all, you are my boy." With that she disappeared.

I made my way to the living room. While walking down the hall I noticed tons of photographs hung on the walls. My mom did it when I moved out telling me that if she can't have the real thing, pictures will have to do. So now there were my photos from since I was a newborn baby all over the walls. I stared at the one where I was maybe a day old. My mother was sitting on a hospital bed and holding me in her arms. She was smiling at the camera, she looked happy. There was also one with little me riding a bike on my own for the first time. I remember it because I almost broke my leg when I hit my father's brand new car. He was pissed off as hell because he had to take me to the hospital in a ca that was covered in blood. That didn't look good. There was me in my graduation gown with my mom and dad. They looked kinda proud of me. There were also some with Jasper when we were kids, before he moved away and the ones I had with Emmet. I looked at the one which showed him in his onsie. He was 8 or 9 then. _Yep, I'm definitely the grown up one._ My whole life was sprawled on those walls. To some people this might feel creepy but to me this was just my mom's way of showing that I lived in this house.

Of course not all of those photographs were of me. There were some of my parents, Emmett with Rose, my grandparents and even our dog – Harvey. Oh, man… how I loved that dog when I was a kid. Mom gave him to Em and I for Christmas but the dog liked me more that that retard. He was intelligent as hell. None of us took it well when he passed away. We all cried for hours. I was only 10 at the time but I took it hard. After Harvey I didn't want another dog so we didn't have any other pets. He was a part of our family and you don't replace family members. After so many years the house was quiet, almost too quiet…

My mother didn't take it well when I moved out. For weeks she thought that I would move back but after 7 months she stopped hoping. I didn't know that having your kid move out could be so emotional to a parent. Most parents would be happy to have the whole house to themselves, but not my mom. She even cried or at least that's what my father told me. She didn't have it this hard when Em moved in with Rose…_ Oh right, I'm her favorite son, I almost forgot about it. _

When I finally got to the living room I noticed that nothing has changed sine my last visit. Mom is an interior designer and she loves making changes in her house. But everything was the same as it was a couple of weeks ago. Mahogany furniture, light yellow walls, brown carpet, creamy leather coach, a coffee table right in front of the plasma TV, paintings on the walls and even more family pictures.  
I sat on the coach and waited patiently for my coffee…like I told her I would. I was too tired to do anything so I just sat there and stared at the TV. I didn't wait for longer that 10 minutes when she appeared with a mug filed with deliciously smelling coffee.

"Here." She said giving me the mug. "It will make you feel better immediately."

Mom sat right beside me, watching me as I raised the mug to my lips and had a sip.

"This shi…" And that terrifying face is back. "This coffee tastes amazing."

"That's better. You know, I used to prepare it for your father when he was at med school. He partied all night but forgot he had exams in the morning."

"Hey, don't tell him that! I'm supposed to be flawless and always responsible. You can't tell our sons about the times when we were young!" Whined my father as he entered the room. "I see you're drinking the 'cure'." He winked at me with an understanding smile.

"The what?" _Is this some kind of a private joke between him and mom?! If so, I don't want to know!_

"It's what your father calls the coffee I made you. And I can tell my children whatever I want to. They know that we were young and careless once. How do you think we made Emmet?! He's the effect of our partying years."

"TOO MUCH INFORMATION, MOM!" I half yelled, half wined, covering my ears._ I most definitely did not want to know that! Eww!_

"Don't be such a baby! I'm perfectly sure you are not a saint yourself, Edward. I am your mother after all, I know everything about. You can take that much information, it's almost nothing in comparison to what I talked to your brother about. Your time of story telling will come after your wedding, baby."

"Another reason not to do it!"

"Do not say things like that!"

"Mom, can we not talk about it at least once?!"

"We will stop talking about it when you finally man up and find yourself a good girl, no, not a girl, a woman, to start a family with. I want grandchildren from both of my sons! I want you to get married and give me grandbabies, in that order, young man."

"Esme…" _I guess my father was trying to help me somehow…but he failed…as always, when it comes to my mother. Aren't you the man in this relationship?! I guess not…_

"Do not Esme me, Carlisle! He is also your son so I can blame it on you, too."

"How can you blame me for it?!" _Yea, mom…how?!_

"It's all your genes! You see Emmett?! The married one?! He has my genes, the good ones! It's obvious that Edward got your crappy ones."

"What?! You know that it's not genetic, right?!"

"It is a rational explanation. I raised him, he's handsome, he has got money, he has an apartment, a job and he's still young! He should be already married!"

"Mom, but what if I don't want to get ma…"

"Of course you do!" She gave me that 'you better do as I say' look. She's not the one to mess with. "Why wouldn't you?! You want to have a wife to take care of you and your house and your future babies. Do not be stupid."

"I don't need a wife to do those things and a house full of crying ,destroying my things kids. I can get a house keeper if it will make you feel better. Babies are messy and they don't listen to you. I already have Emmett in my life and he's like a huge 5 year old. It's enough for me. I'm not cut to be a husband and I am not becoming a father, ever."

"Do not say things like that, Edward Anthony Cullen! You will not be a bachelor for the rest of your life! Listen to me! I raised you! Over my dead body will I ever let you do something like that with your life! I will play a match maker myself if I have to, but you will not deny me the grandbabies and the daughter-in-law that I deserve to have! I may wait a year or two for it but you will give me that, you hear me! End of discussion!" When she finished yelling at me she was standing up and pointing her finger in my direction.

She was terrifying as fuck! _Doesn't this woman take a 'no' for an answer?! Oh right…she doesn't. Why can't she just drop the subject?! It's the only thing she's passionate about when she talks to me. She will never leave me alone!_

"Now, go sit by the dining table and be the son I expect you to be or else I will have to stop by your apartment… a couple of times a week… How do you feel about me paying you a visit every morning? If you don't have a woman to take care of you than I'll have to do it myself, Edward. Are you happy? "_ NO! _"Good! We're going to see each other a lot more often." She finished with a sly smirk. _SHIT!_ _Who is this devil and what did she do to my mommy?!_

_"_DINNER TIME!_"_ My mother yelled and we all moved to the dining room to FINALLY eat something.

As I sat down in front of my brother I leaned over the table and whispered to him quietly so that he was the only one who could hear me. "You're already dead! Be prepared."

All that bastard did was grin at me. His smile was so wide that I could see his teeth… _That piece of shit knew exactly what I just went through! He set me up! Traitor! I'm going to kill him in his sleep! Oh just wait for it…_

* * *

**So?  
**

**As you all know I love reviews and I wouldn't mind getting them from you.**

**I can update the next chapter faster (maybe even tomorrow) but it will be a bit shorter than this one or you can wait for me to write more. Just tell me which version you'd like more. It's up to you, dearies ;)**

**PS. Let me know if you liked BPOV. I think about writing more from her perspective. It may be interesting.**


	5. The Moment Before the Alternation

**It took me a lot longer to update that I suspected it would. My life is hectic at the moment with school, family stuff and the basics of human life. You know how it is when you try to go to school, have a social life and still try to read fanfics and books in your free time. And you have to find the time to sleep. Right now I'm lying in bed, sick, so I got the last one covered. Thanks to _MR. John Green_ and his book _"Looking for Alaska"_ I had an inspiration, well more like a brain wave so I got down to writing and voila!**

**I hope you like this chapter, I finished it last night. The next one is going to be a BIT more exiting. I'm not going to give anything out just yet. I don't want to spoil your fun but trust me, some thing are going to happen.  
****If I find the time the next chapter should be up much sooner. I'm not gonna promise anything but we'll see.**

******The formal stuff: The only thing that I own here it the plot...and some of the characters. The main characters belong to S. M. as you all probably know it.**

**The song I used in this chapter is _"I don't care" by Fall Out Boy_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

**The Moment Before the Alternation**

**Edward's POV**

They say that family is what we call people who love and accept us the way we are… maybe in some cases that would be considered true. But not in this one. All my family does is point out that I'm practically wasting my life. You would think that my mom would stand up for me, you know, her favorite child and all…but she's the worst! All she cares about is if I have a girlfriend. I know she wants grand babies but I'm not an only child! Why can't she leave me alone?! I wish she concentrated more on Emmett! Oh, my life would be fucking perfect then, but no… she just has to have a say in everything that has to do with me. Why can't she bully her other son?! Does she even remember that he exists…probably not. I get it that she wants me to be happy but talking about how big of a failure, I am according to her, won't help!

And my brother doesn't seem to know why I don't fancy going to Sunday dinners at my parents' house. To him it's better than watching comedy shows on TV. Of course, my life is a fucking comedy! He even asked me if next time he can bring a bowl of popcorn. _Thank you, my dear brother, for your support! It's good to know that I can always count on you, Emmett. _I hope you can sense the sarcasm here because if you can't then something is most definitely wrong with you.

I didn't stay at my parent's house longer than it was necessary. I told them that I had some errands to run so that they would let me go. Work is the best excuse or at least the one that always works. Emmett of course, the traitor, wanted to stay for dessert so I took a cab and headed home.

Some people say that being surrounded by your family is the best thing in the world…they haven't met mine. If they had they would have changed their minds instantly!

I can't believe that we are all related by blood…it can't be true! My mother is a grandmother wannabe, my father is a well respected surgeon who doesn't know how to say no to his own wife and my so called older brother is the worst of them all! He is dumb. No, not stupid, he is the biggest nitwit, the most stupid imbecile I've ever had to deal with! I'm not even talking about his intelligence or actually the lack of it but just the fact that he stopped evolving at the age of 5. I'm seriously considering the theory that I have been misplaced at the hospital somehow.

I still had some time before I had to head to the club. You wouldn't believe how much paperwork an owner has. The forms that I have to fill in are not very inviting… I wish I could just hire someone to do it for me… but of course the kind of information they contain is top secret and all that crap. Who cares about personal data these days, anyway?! Ugh, I hate paperwork! You would think that a man like me, with my position and money would have a bit more entertaining plans for the evening. But I'm also a businessman and I have to take care of everything by myself so that I can be sure that everything is going smoothly. The only person that helps me in this department is my accountant. Of course I don't trust him fully so I have other people who check his work. Call me paranoid but I like to know that I'm not being fooled by anyone. So, no matter how much I hate it…I have to do it. And if it gets me away from my mother then I do it with a smile on my face.

With the amount of time I had left I decided to at least make my apartment presentable. It's not like I just pulled out a vacuum cleaner, hell no. But picking your dirty socks from the floor and dumping them into the laundry basket doesn't seem like a bad idea at the moment. If not now I would still have to do it someday… or I would just die due to no fresh air. You would think that a business man has a housekeeper or at least a maid but I can't imagine letting a complete stranger into my house and touch my personal, and I mean very personal, stuff. This just doesn't seem right to me. My mother taught me to clean after myself so I can do it…not immediately but still. I don't need anyone to do such simple household chores for me. If only I could cook something more than mac&cheese then I would be quite self-sufficient.  
I'm not a filthy human being so the cleaning didn't take me long. On my way out I switched the lights off and put my phone in my pocket. _Yep, ready to leave._

When I got to the club it was barely past 8 so there was no crowd. I said hi to the staff and headed up the stairs. The office looked the way I left it…or at least how I remember it. Pieces of paper all over the place._ Gee… I actually do have a lot of work to do._

I may as well get down to it now. I probably won't finish it tonight…hell no, I won't have it finished for at least another month! The good thing is that now I have a great excuse not to visit my parents. The bad part is that I'll be stuck in here for a while… Why didn't I do it earlier?! Oh right… because I'm lazy as fuck.

I wish I had someone to keep me company here… _NOT LIKE A WIFE! Don't start thinking like my mother! I need some male company… NOT LIKE THAT! I need someone like a friend, a drinking buddy! Gee…what are you people?! Emmett?! _

I thought about calling Jasper to see if he was coming tonight but then I remembered that I don't have his phone number. The intelligent part of me didn't think about it earlier so now I have no way to contact him. _Just brilliant!_

I better start doing something. _Move your ass, Edward! Be the boss you consider yourself to be. Or at least pretend for a couple of hours!_

With that in mind I grabbed a bottle of scotch standing on my desk and poured myself a glass. I sat on my hair and started sorting the papers… It's going to be a pretty long, uneventful night…

**Bella's POV**

Jasper and I made plans to take Alice to a nice club tonight. He felt bad that we didn't get to spend more time together last night. This was supposed to be some kind of a make-up-night-out for me.  
I didn't have anything planned for the day so when Jazz left to meet up with Alice I stayed for another cup of coffee. This time I didn't even look at the up. Even if there was a note on it I wouldn't know. I enjoyed my coffee for another 20 minutes. Meanwhile I checked my e-mail on my phone to see if I had any new messages. _Nope, nothing interesting. _With no planes I decided to go shopping. _I know, very productive of me. But what a woman can do on her free day with no one else to keep her company?! _ Normal people are usually working or having some quality time with their families. I'm not that desperate.

My shopping trip was a great success so far. It took me only 2 hours to find myself a pair of amazing red high-heels and a black, skin-tight dress that matched them perfectly. Not only was it a classic combination of colors but also a very pleasing view for one's eyes. Usually it took me much more time to find anything I liked. I guess it's my lucky day for shopping.

When I was just about to go into another shoe-shop my phone rang. No special ring tone meant that it mush have been someone I didn't know or a blocked number. Indeed, the number was blocked.

"Hello." I answered the phone politely.

"You have no idea how nice it is to hear your voice." _Ok…how about a simple hello? Not creepy enough for you, pal?_

"May I ask who's speaking?"

"Um, It's me. Riley." _Ah…just fantastic._

"I have your phone number so why didn't it show on my screen?"

"I'm using the telephone in my office."

"Why?"

"Because I thought that you may not answer if you see that it's me who's calling." He answered truthfully.

"And why would that be?" I asked not sure if I wanted to actually hear it.

"I thought you were mad at me." _Bingo!_ "Uhm… listen about last night..."

"Don't!"

"Bella, I'm really sorry."

"No, you're not. You're happy with what you've accomplished."

"It's not like that."

"So you don't feel the slight bit satisfied with the fact that I came home early last night because you were alarming, not only me but also my friends?!"

"Bella…" I could hear in his voice that even he didn't believe it.

"Riley! Last night was my night out! I know you don't fancy it but I don't do that often! You made me hurry back because I thought that something bad had happened to only find out that you grabbed a drink with your buddies and when they left you felt lonely! That is non of my concern! We have a deal!"

"I know and I' sorry, okay?! I admit that I was a bit happy that you came but I didn't mean to make you mad. You can't hold it against me, I was drunk."

"You were not drunk enough to pull that kind of a stunt one me! Why did you actually call me for?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"Yea, fine. I'm busy and I don't have time to talk to you now."

"Where are you by the way?"

"At the mall, what does it have to do with anything?"

"I was just curious."

"No. You were most certainly not. You were checking on me!"

"What if I was?! Do you blame me for caring?"

"I don't have time for it. We have a deal, remember that the next time you decide to drown your sorrows. Bye."

"Bella, I…" I ended the call as soon as I could, not letting him finish.

I didn't want to listen to him anymore. _Why is it that every time he talks to me I feel like shooting him with a gun? He's such a pain in the neck! _I turned off my phone in case he tried to all me again. Now I don't feel like shopping anymore. He most definitely knows how to ruin a perfectly fine day for me. My good mood was gone and I was not sure what it would take for me to get if back.

When I got home I immediately threw my shopping bags on the floor of my bedroom. Then I decided that my best option was to just lay on my bed and do exactly nothing. As soon as my body hit the mattress I felt slightly better. What is it with this bed that makes it so much easier to just not think about anything?! To just let it swallow me and not care about the world outside my apartment?! After a couple of minutes that felt more like an eternity I decided to turn on my mobile phone. Getting out of bed wan not the most pleasant thing at the moment but being with no connection with the world was not my favorite thing. I hopped off my bed and emptied my purse in search of that damn device. When I finally found it and turned it on I noticed that I had a missed phone call, a couple of messages from Riley and one text from Jasper. Of course I deleted those from Riley, not wanting to read about how sorry he was, and focused on the one from Jazz.

_Alice__ can't go. -J_ Was all it said.

_Y? -B_

_Nice to know that you still have a phone! I wrote to you hours ago. -J_

_I was busy. So, Y can't she go? –B, _

_Stuck at work. -J_

_Do you still want to go out tonight? -B_

_Sure, why wouldn't I? -J_

_I just thought that without her you won't be in a mood. -B_

_U R the moody one, Not me, darling. -J_

_You do know that for someone else calling me that and many other names would be totally inappropriate? -B_

_Then it's a good thing Alice likes you. -J_

_She adores me, but still! Stop calling me that. -B_

_K, sweetheart -J_

_UGH! Did you know that statistically, 'K' is the most annoying answer a person can receive?! -B_

_That I did not know… -J_

_See! So don't 'K' me. -B_

_OK ;P. -J_

_UGH! Text me the address and I'll meet you at the club 9:30. –B_

Although Jasper was my best friend he always could find a way to piss me off. I seriously think that it's one of his hobbies. He probably just sits on his coach and makes a list of 'how am I going to annoy Bella for the rest of her life'. _Ugh!_

I had hours before I even had to start getting ready so I went to the living room and turned the enormous TV on. Flipping through the channels I didn't notice anything remotely interesting so I put the remote control on the coffee table and went to the kitchen to make myself something to eat.

I'm not a chef but I'm not a crappy cook either. I'm somewhere in between, you could say. Today was not a good day for me so far so spaghetti was something that I was going to make. I don't know why but food always makes things better for me. Especially Italian food…or ice-creams. When it's done right it's even better that sex. And if I say so then it means something!

Cooking the most amazing dish ever didn't take me very long. _I know, such a great cook I am._ With a plate, filled with tasty noodles, in my hand I made my way back to my leather coach. I tried to find the channel that would keep my interest for more than a few seconds and finally, after quite a long while, I made it. It was some kind of a criminal TV-series marathon. Apparently it was called Bones_. Well, you may not believe it but this is the kind of TV shows I love watching. I love the criminal part and I don't mind the romantically one as long as there's still some murders involved. I know, I know… very girly of me. So what?! Sue me!_

The show, as it turned out, was a hit for me. I really liked it so I watched a couple of episodes while eating my orgasmic spaghetti._ Yes, you heard it right – ORGASMIC._ I'm not even exaggerating, not one bit , it's that good! It's like having a bite of heaven! Well if you believe in heaven. And of course I was right. The food in combination with Bones improved my mood to the level of me laughing at Hodgins' hilarious facial expressions._ See, all better._

When the clock on the wall struck 7 o'clock I decided to start getting ready. You know, take a shower, put on my new dress and shoes and do the make up. _Nothing a girl can't do when she has 2 hours for it, right?_

At 9 o'clock I was ready to go, dressed for the night with clutch in my hand, standing by the door. I locked the apartment behind me and headed for the elevator. I didn't feel like using stairs today. Not in 7 inches heels! Don't get me wrong, those shoes were very comfortable but you don't take the stairs when you have a perfectly fine elevator. Right?

I decided that a cab was my best option for tonight. You know what they say...Don't drink and drive or something like this. It's also better to be safe than sorry so a cab was needed. As soon as I got inside I gave the driver the address that Jasper had sent me. _Let's hope that the club he chose was at least half decent…you never know when it comes to Jazz._

…

"You finally made it." Said Jasper as walked up to him.

"It's not my fault, I was not the one behind the wheel."

"Of course, darling. I'm just delighted to see you, finally." He said with a cheeky smile on his lips.

"Yea, right. Why did you choose this club?"

"Because you didn't get to fully have your fun in it. It wouldn't be fair to you, dear."

"If you say so…"

I could barely feel the hand he put on the small of my back as we made our way inside.

Just when we entered the club a new song came on. _A song I know and like very much._ It reminded me of the good times when the only thing I was worried about was if I got enough sleep before an exam.

**"Say my name, and his in the same breath, I****  
Dare you to say they taste the same,  
Let the leaves fall off in the summer  
And let December glow feel flames**

**Brace myself and let go,**  
**Start it over again in Mexico**  
**These friends, they don't love you**  
**They just love the hotel suites, now**

**I don't care what you think**  
**As long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness**  
**In misery…"**

We made our way through the crowd as Jasper lead me to the bar. The amount of people on the dance floor was just beyond crazy. I don't think I've seen a crowd like this one lately. It must be some kind of a celebration day of some kind or one of these special nights that clubs are famous for. Not that I cared.

**"…Oh, take a chance, let your body get a tolerance,  
I'm not a chance, but a heat wave in your pants  
Pull a breath like another cigarette,  
Palms up, I'm trading 'em (trading 'em)**

**I'm the oracle in my chest,**  
**Let the guitar scream like a fascist,**  
**Sweat it out, shut your mouth,**  
**Free love on the streets, but**  
**In the alley and I ain't that cheap, now**

**I don't care what you think,**  
**As long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness**  
**In misery…"**

Jasper managed to find me a seat when we got though the crowd. I sat down while he ordered a drink for me (bastard knows what I was in a mood for) and a beer for himself. We enjoyed our drinks in silent. Well, silent is not the right word! The place was so laud that I couldn't hear my own thoughts! And those are usually pretty loud in my head. So taking up a conversation was pointless either way.

**"…I don't care what you think,  
As long as it's about me  
The best of us can find happiness  
In misery**

**Said-a, I don't care just a-what you think,**  
**As long as it's about me, you said-a**  
**I don't care just what you think,**  
**As long as it's about me, you said-a**  
**I don't care (I don't care)**  
**You said I don't care (I don't care)**  
**Said I don't care,**  
**I don't care**  
**I don't care (I don't care), I said-a**  
**I don't care**

**I don't care what you think,**  
**As long as it's about me**  
**The best of us can find happiness**  
**In misery"**

Just when this song ended, another, more pop kind of one, came on and I hopped off the stool by the bar and dragged Jasper to the dance floor by his arm. Tonight I would get as much fun as I could. No interrupting! No going back home! Just us, having enough fun to last us a few days. This was something I was all for, no bucking down! Just pure fun…

* * *

**So? **

**Of course your precious reviews and PMs are welcome, as always, just so you know ;)**


End file.
